The Girl who lived
by The Perfectly Imperfect One
Summary: This is the story of what would have happened if Hermione was the girl who lived. Her best friends are Harry and Ron and her wizard parents were killed by Voldemort and she was adopted by muggles and they never told her. She knows none of this.
1. Chapter 1

_"No! No! Take.. NO! Kill me instead! No! Please!" She screamed._

_There was evil cackles and a flash of green filled the room._

I woke screaming, sweat covering my brow. My bushy hair falling everywhere. Mum came in, pale and scared as she normally is when this happens. Oh well. I looked at the clock. 6:30AM. I sighed. _Might as well get up now i guess._ I stood up and walked down to the kitchen, turning the bright light on and running some water for tea. I sat down at the dining room table and turned on the t.v. to the news of course, nowadays there were very few educational channels on at this time in the morning.

I jumped when the kettle screached, letting me know that the water was boiled. After fixing my tea i decided to make some eggs._ Might as well, _I thought_ someone should enjoy the morning._ I ran my fingeres over my scar lightly. Mum and Dad never would tell me how i had gotten it, just that it was a vedry sad and scary story that they would tell me when i was older. They'd been telling me for almost eleven years now, you'd think that that is old enough.

Wierd things have been happening lately with me at school. Earlier in the week Sheldon Murray pushed me in gym class and ended up tangled in the ropes we climb in gym. Also yesterday i was in the garden, planting more flowers when i saw that my favourite one had died. I started crying and it grew greener and prettier and more beautiful then before. When i told mum about this she said it was utter rubbish and that i should take no notice to it. So i tried not to.

One day, when the post was arriving a man in a pointy purple hat just appeared at the door. I squealed and he chuckled. His white hair and half-moon spectackles made him less scary than he had first appeared.

"Not to fear not to fear Miss Granger! I am here to talk to your parents about letting you go to Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school." He smiled and his blue eyes sparkeled.

I gaped. " But Mum and Dad have always said that magic is complete and utter rubbish. There's no such thing!" But deep inside i knew that what i said was wrong and that he was telling the truth. " So when do i get to go." I asked.

"Well september the first you will need to be on platform Nine and Three Quarters. But it is the first of August right now. On the fourteenth Rubeus Hagrid will come and pick you up, to take you to Daigon Alley to get all your school supplies. You'll sleep in the leakey cauldron and on the first you'll go to the platform and ride the trasin all the way to Hogwarts!"

I smiled._ I think I'm goin to like this man. _He started talking to mum and dad about what i would do there but i ignored them. I knew all i needed to know. _Witch. I am a witch! No wonder strange things have been happening to me! It's my magical powers!_

The days after Professor's visit were dull, after the excitement of that day but i was prepared to wait as long as i had to to be with my own people. I never had really fit in at the elementary school. The girls would tease me about my clothes or pull my hair and the boys would make fun of my intelligence. _I hope they're smart too._ Being an eleven year old mathmeticien in the making wasn't all peaches and cream. It was bloody well time for things to change!

The day of Hagrids visit was finally upon us and by the time it had become dark i was beggining to lose hope.

" Don't worry darling even if he doesn't show up you're still the smartest girl in your grade." My father piped.

I glared at him and his smile fell. " You may not think this is that important but this means the world to me. If you can't understand that then fine but at least sup[port me!" I snapped.

Suddenly, i heard a bang. The door was knocked down and i saw the biggest man in the living world that i had ever seen. His face was bloody and his hair was mussed.

" Hermoine lets get in the motercycle an' get out o' 'ere!" He bellowed and i clomplied. I nodded to my mum and dad, not wasteing the time to hug them and got into the cubby attached to the cycle. He revved the engine and we set off.

**Tell me how you liked it! I dunno if i should stop this or not so ya! =) I know this chapter was short but then next one will be much much longer!**


	2. First Year Part One

Suddenly, i heard a bang. The door was knocked down and i saw the biggest man in the living world that i had ever seen. His face was bloody and his hair was mussed.

" Hermoine lets get in the motercycle an' get out o' here!" He bellowed and i clomplied. I nodded to my mum and dad, not wasteing the time to hug them and got into the cubby attached to the cycle. He revved the engine and we set off.

Chapter two

The motorcycle flew through the air smoothly and after a couple of minutes i started to relax. _Maybe he was just late and didn't want Professor Dumbledore angry._ There was a flash of green. _Or, i could be wrong._ I looked at Hagrid and saw him take out a large pink umbrella out of his jacket.

"Not alloud to use magic!" he grumbled. " Ya, well screw the bloody ministry!" he shouted. "Stupefy!" Red flew from his wand hitting one of our pursuers.

The man fell to the ground, seemingly unconcious and his friend flew down trying to catch him. I was terrified. Tears were running down my cheeks beacause i knew that somehow i couldn't help, and i didn't like being helpless.

"Hagrid, wh-wh-where are we g-g-going?" I stuttered. I sniffled and Hagrid handed me a large tissue.

"Now don' you worry Hermione, we're almos' there. There now it's alright." He comforted.

Suddenly, the motorcycle did a very abrupt dive and i squealed. We landed outside of a pub called The Leakey Cauldron. Its was fairly shabby but i somehoe knew that this was where i was going to be staying for the next couple of weeks. I was a bit dissapointed by the fact that i wouldn't be staying at a castle or a magical house but as long as i was safe i guess it was alright.

"Now go on in there and tomorrow Tom the barman will take you to Gringotts wizard bank and help you buy your school supplies!" I frowned. "Don' worry Tom is nice now go on in there Hermoine."

I turned to go inside and i heard the bike take off. Feeling vulnerable i hurried inside the lively bar to be greeted very strangely.

"Ah! Hermione! How are you m'dear! I'm Tom! Come now before you're noticed and I'll show you your room." Tom exclaimed.

I hurried to do as he said and he led me to my room.

" Ummm... sir, why didn't you want anyone to notice me? Is that how it is with all the Hogwarts students?" I asked, confused.

He stared at me like i was a clueless child, which for your information i've never been.

"Miss Granger you're famous! You must know that! Of course someone will have told you about it surely! No? Well then I'll tell you." He paused to drink. " It was a cold day, muggle Hallowe'en and you and your parents were in your living roomand then they heard He Who Must Not Be Named coming up your driveway. They hurried to hide you, to keep you safe, but it way too late. He Who Must Not Be Named killed ytour father first then your mother who layed down her life for you. He tried to kill you but you destroyed him, leaving nothing but a scar. The thing is some people found your parents and ... well they don't believe that they were your true parents. I think they were but, who knows. Afterwards thos two muggles you've been living with adopted you and nobody's heard from you since. Until today of course." He finished

_Adopted. But, no, it can't be. People always used to say how much i looked like my mum... that just so wierd._

I decided to leave it as it was, knowing that i was probably not going to get much more out of Tom the barman.

I woke the next morning to find all my school supplies on my side table with a note that read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I am most grieved that you did not come to buy your school supplies but there was just no time! Your train leaves tommorrow at 11:30 sharp, but Hagrid will get you there ontime. I had to leave at the utmost urgence to some family affairs that needed attending. The ticket is in Hogwarts, a History, which i bought as a present for you. Your owl is out hunting and will be back shortly. It is a she by the way._

_Yours Sincewrely,_

_ Tom_

_P.S. There is a bag of 60 galleons for you to go and get your wand, as the wand chooses the wizard. Be ready for the train!_

I stayed in my room for the next couple of days readxing through my books. When the day arrived to go to the train i woke up extra early to go and get a wand. When i got into Ollivanders i was scared out of my wits when my owl flew down and landed on my shoulder. She was a snowy owl and was very pretty. I decided to name her Hedwig, after the owl in the book.

Just then Mr. Ollivander stepped out into the open and walked towards me. "Ah Ms. Granger! I wondered when i would be seing you! Let's get you a wand then shall we?"

"We best be hurryin' now! Or we'll be late!"

We tried almost twenty wands before took out a Holly and Unicorn hair wand. I waved it and i knew this wqas the one. I payed for it and went back to my room. I packed and Hagrid arrived a couple hours later.

By the time we got to the train the whistle had blwon and i got on just in time. I could find nowhere to sit so i asked to sit with two boys. One had messy black-brown hair and the other one had red hair.

"Can i sit in here. Everywhere else is quite full."

"Yea. Go on then. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

" Ron Weasley."

" I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." I replied.

They Gaped. "Do you have the sc-scar?" Asked Ron timidly.

I lifted my hair.

"Wicked." Whispered an awestruck Harry.

When we arrived Mcgonagall explained the sorting to us. I was sorted into Gryffindoor, with Harry and Ron.

The weeks went by and nothing really interesting happened. I was top of the class, as always and i developped a special likeing for defense against the dark arts. It was taught by Proffessor Lupin.

One night i was sitting by my bedroom window and all the other girls were asleep. I saw a shodow moving across the grounds, floating almost. I got very scared and didn't know what to do so i just sat there frozen with fear. I looked away for one second and when i looked back it had disappeared.

Just then there was a pounding outside my room, at the bottom of the stairs. My door opened and i thought i saw a flash of black. I stood up and froze. I started last thing i saw was a black robe and everything went black.

**Reviews are great and so is advice! Hope you liked it! Oh and i know that i used the name of the owl that was supposed to be Harry's but i just couldn't resist giving her to Hermione.**


	3. First year part two

I woke up to the sound of voices. I started to get up but i remebered what had happened. The figure. The rucus on the stairs. The black cloak. So, i stayed still.

"Master, you have her. What else do you want?" It was Snape. _That despicable little tripe filled git..._

I opened my eye just the tiniest bit and saw Snape but noone else. Ten i looked harder and saw him. It. It looked like a sack of rags at first glance. Then i looked harder and saw the slits in the face that must be a nose and the red, snakelike eyes. He hissed when he spoke and i was scared, like shit my pants scared.

BANG! The door was blown off it's hinges and none other than Dumbledoor came in. Snape shot a disarming curse but Dumbledoor deflected it easily. Lupin ran in and picked me up. I completely opened my eyes. He ran from the room. "Wand at the ready Hermione. Disarm please and no more."

He put me down and i ran alongside him. A couple of death eaters came at us but ended up unconcious. So much for disarm only. When we got out of the house Lupin side-along-apparated us to outside the castle and it felt terrible. I mean i felt like i could puke my guts out. But, i didn't.

"What about Professor Dumbledoor?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. He is stronger then you think." Was all he replied.

He ushered me back to my common room and i was bombarded by tons of kids.

"What happened?"

"Did you see You Know Who?"

"Is He Who Must Not Be Named alive?"

Finally i spotted the two who i really wanted to talk to and i made my way, slowly over to them. When i was close enough to hear them they started talking to me.

"Are you alright Hermione? Where were you? What happened?"

"Yes. I have no idea. Voldemorts headquarters probably." I paused. "I was sitting at the window and saw a black cloaked figure gliding above the grass. I looked away and it was gone. I heard a comotion downstairs. The thing bursted into my room and the last thing i remeber was a black robe. I woke up in a cellar listening Snape converse with a grotesue form of life." I finished.

Ron scrunched up his nose and Harry just gaped.

"Promise that you'll take us with you next time you get kidnapped?" Harry basically demanded.

"Yes because i have a choice and ireally _want_ to get kidnapped." I laced the sarcasm heavily in my words.

"Well, we'll be with you for as much time as we can. We'll all sleep in the common room." Ron said.

I looked at him and gave Harry a '_are you hearing this?'_ look. Harry just smiled and said, "Let's do it."

I sighed and reluctantly agreed. We slept like that for a month and things went the same.

I went to Potions one morning and i sat down at my usual table with Harry, Ron, Parvati and Lavender. I was done my potion and brought it up to Snape in s visl. I turned and started to walk away when i heard my name called softly.

"Granger. Come here. Now." He whispered in a very commanding voice.

I walked back and looked to the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Yes professor?" I waited for an answer, and if i hadn't been listening very closely then i wouldn't have caught it.

"If you think that being the girl who lived is going to save you think again. Now get away from my desk you filthy little mudblood." he sneered.

_I guess that the death eaters think that i'm muggle born._ I walked back to the table, somewhat hurt by Snape's comment. I saw that Harry had been watching but turned his head quickly. _I guess Snape was looking._ I sat back down at my spot. Harry leaned forwards and whispered ,"What did he want."

"He told me... that being the girl who lived wasn't going to save me. That and he called me a mudblood."

"He _what?_ That git." Ron said.

"Its alright." I said

"No its not. Snape must be planning something with Voldemort." Harry said. Ron cringed at the name.

"Oh come off it Ron! It's just a name and fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." I replied.

Classes went as usual and the christmas holidays were rapidly approaching. I hadn't decided weather i was going home or staying at school. Ron invited me to go to the burrow. I was insanely happy, i mean i'd never even gone to a friend's house. Hell, i've never even had a friend.

So, when Dumbledoor came and told me that i wasn't alloud to leave the school i practically had a hissy fit.

"Don't _WHAT?_ For the first time _ever_ i have been invited to a friends house, i am not going ot pass it up now!"

"Miss Granger-" Dumbledoor started.

"No. Don't honestly whatever. It doesn't matter anymore." I said somewhat defeated.

"I'll have some guards go with you." he said and then left.

I was so greatful. I packed my stuff much in advance and i even went to the library to research friendships and sleepovers and what you're supposed to do at them. I think i may have gone a bit overboard but hell, what does it matter?

Finally, it was a week before christmas and it was time for me to go. I boarded the train for the second time, the happiest that i'd ever been, other than when i was told that i was a witch.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are still great!**


	4. Christmas:First year part 3

Getting to the burrow was... wow. It was a huge, misshapen house but when you entered you felt so welcome, it was fantastic. I felt so good entering that house.

I was taken up to Ginny's room, where I would be staying for the holidays. I entered and saw a small red haired girl. When she saw me she grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. "So where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Oh! Mum is going to get the matress in a second. For now you can just put them beside my side table." She gestured to a small rickety table placed next to her bed. "I'm Ginny by the way, and you're Hermione Granger. The famous one."

I blushed. "Oh.. um.. I guess... I mean I guess so."

"You guess so? Oh Alright then."

Just then came into the room and conjured a matress. It was small but it was big enough to fit me and it was nice enough. "Thank you." I said.

"Oh it's alright dear. No trouble at all."

When she left Ginny turned to me and she looked like she meant buisness. "Have you seen Harry? He's really quite good looking. Don't you think?"

I had the urge to say that she was a bit young to be thinking about that but then again, she was only a year younger than me. "Well he is.. I guess. Do you fancy him?"

Ginny blushed a deep red. "Promise you won't tell him?"

"Promise."

"Yeah. He's been coming to my house to hang out with Ron and he says hi sometimes and I just really like him." she blushed even more and it went all the way past her roots.

I smiled. "Promise you wont tell anybody about what I'm going to say?" she nodded and made an X across her chest and then zipped her lips and threw away the key. "Well, I don't know if I like him, since I have only seen him in the halls or in the great hall but I think I like Draco Malfoy. Him or Ron..."

Ginny screwed up her nose. "I think they're both gross."

I giggled. I decided then and there that I was going to like staying at the Weasley's.

The next day we went out in the field and I watched the boys play two on two quiddich. It was Ron and Harry against Fred and George. In the end the twins won. I hung out with them all. I was friends with all them and I helped Ginny out by telling her things that Harry likes and so on. She really did like him alot. I giggled every time that she asked about silly things like 'what is his favourite type of Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans?' or 'when did he loose his first tooth?' She was so eccentric and I was beggining to think of her as a little sister. She was sweet and I think that next year we would be hanging out alot together. I wish that this vacation would never end. It was too good to be true.

On christmas day I woke up to Ginny shaking me. "Wh-what? I don't want to die..."

"What Mione? Its Christmas!"

I snapped to attention. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go downstairs!"

We jumped up and ran down the stairs to the family room. Everyone else was there, waiting for me. "Sorry for taking so long." I mumbled.

"Don't you worry dear." said.

"Well, open your gifts then!" Mr. Weasley declared.

I got a coupple of gifts. A book on potions from Ron, some Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans from Harry, a knitted sweater from Mr&Mrs. Weasley. A love potion from Ginny and some quills and ink from my parents. It was all such nice stuff and I went around and hugged them all. I was qwuite happy with what I got and I started reading the potions book right away. By the time dinner came around I was starved. I went down to see a large golden turkey and also a large duck. There was some cranberry and stuffing and yorkshire pudding. Everything that I could possibly think up. At then end I barely had room for some pumkin pie. It was all really good and when I left, boarding the train I waved to GInny sad. My vacation was over. The best christmas of my life.

**Thanks to all who reviewed and I really love your reviews so please review! I hope you liked this chapter. I might not write another for awhile so.. review if you want me to continue!**


	5. Uhoh: First year part 4

**'Kay so I'm sorry for not updating for a long time but I've been busy with other stories and to tell you the truth I had major writers block. So here's the story.**

"Hermione, you awake?" Ron poked me and when I didn't respond he turned back to Harry. "Guess not. Good. I need to ask you something Harry."

My heart started beating faster and I eagerly listened intently, making sure not to move or do anything that might notify them to my conciousness. I heard some scuffleing and then a thump as Ron sat down next to Harry and he leant his head back against the couch.

"I think Hermione fancies Malfoy, and that wont end well with her, seeing as all she is to him is a mudblood. We need to do something to help her find someone who's less of a git and more within her reach."

I almost lashed out at him, tell him how I could take care of myself and that it was none of his buisness and that I didn't in fact fancy Malfoy, but I didn't. There was more and I needed to hear it.

"Well Ron, she can probably see that and everything but I don't think it's him she fancies." There was more movement and I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see Harry standing up and pacing.

_Don't you dare Harry don't you DARE. If you say it I will hex all the things you love and I will make your life as miserable as mine. Don't you dare don't you dare don't you DARE!_

He opened his mouth to say somehting looked at me, closed his mouth and shook his head. "Nevermind Ron. I've forgotten what I was going to say." He sat back down beside Ron, still looking at me. I closed my eyes and hoped that he hadn't seen me when the train's whistle blew. Harry came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake. "Hermoine, wake up. We're here."

I pretended to be groggy, opening my eyes and blubbering about this and that, even adding a yawn to it to top it off. "Wh-wha..?"

"We're here," he leant forward and wispered in my ear, "and we are going to have a little talk when Ron's gone, understand?"

I nodded and got up, there was no point in arguing with Harry, he always won in the end anyways, and we wasted time doing it anyways. I walked up to the school, my luggage already been sent ahead, and I hopped on a carridge for the rest of the way up. The carridge ride was quiet, bumping along the road. None of us were inclined to talk and it was fine with me.

January and February were uneventful, dreary and wet. March brought with her spring, but no adventure to be seen.

It was mid-April on an overcast saturday night, where I sat alone in the common room other than Ron and Harry, reading a book, when I heard the tapping.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. TAPTAPTAPTAP!_ I groaned and turned to the window, marking my place and flopping my book down. Ron and Harry looked up, curious.

"Bloody hell do make it stop Hermione." Ron groaned.

I glared at him and stopped at the window, watching a raven on the windowsill tapping away at the window. It held a small rolled note in it, which I found wierd. We use owls to deliver our post. I opened the window and the raven hopped in. It dropped the note on the sill and flew away, into the night. I picked up the paper and closed the window, locking it in place again, a habit that came from being stolen from your common room in the middle of the night. I moved to the couch, unravelling the note as I went. It said the wierdest thing on it though and it really did freak me out.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me out at the edge of the Forest, or else. I have something important to you and it will only last so long. You have until midnight. Come alone or it will be no more._

I looked up at the boys who were staring at me intently. "They have something important to me. The note didn't elaborate and the person didn't give me any clues as to who or what they have." I looked at the clock. It said 11:39. "Guys I only have twenty minutes!"

Harry grinned. "Well, even if the note says you have to go alone you don't. Thank goodness for the Cloak. I'll go and get it. Ron, you're coming too of course?" he asked, turning to his red-haired friend.

" 'Course I am. Don't think you could leave me behind do you?" he asked.

"Never." Harry agreed, grinning.

_This, is going to be one long night. _

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I just was out of ideas, as I said before. Please review, good or bad, I don't care really. **


End file.
